fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu S Class Trial Part 1: Zero
Welcome to the first part of your S Class Trial to be promoted within Koma Inu. Below you will find a series of question that I want you to answer to the best of your ability. You will be notified of the time limit as it approaches closer via your communication lacrima. Your proctors, Samarra Inari and Nova, will be monitoring your progress and tally your point total at the end of the exam. Please read all questions carefully. You may now begin. 1. You are on a job where you are chasing after a mage who has been stealing from the people of Magnolia. You currently are in a foot race with him, and you are closing in fast. All of a sudden as you round the corner, you see the thief blast down a support beam that causes large planks to fall and pin down a child. The mother screams for someone to help her child. The thief is almost in your grasp though...what do you do? immediatey help the child while casting one of my crows to chase after him. Before the mission, is the people and my guildmates. Making sure the child is safe i will give chase again my crow wont be outdone by a thief and neither will I. He will be caught and given proper punishment. 2. You are given a job with a team where you are expected to infiltrate and steal a document from inside a dark guild. You have no idea how many mages are inside the guild, and you have reason to believe that they know you are coming. You have the choice to wait until another day and potentially save the lives of you and your comrades; but you risk the chance of never obtaining the document you need. What do you do? No job is worth the life of your guildmates. i would wait one more day, but this only applieas if im not teamed up with my team. With the stealth guard we would use our combination magic and use the night to our advantage. creating the mist to surround and infiltrate the guild then having my team surround the area knowing full well they can handle anything going their way. they have my back and i have theirs as a team we can handle anything. 3. What are the major types of magic? defensive, offensive, support and healing 4. What are the most important skills, in your opinion, that a mage must possess? strength. the strength to know what is worth fighting for. what is it that you can do not for yourself but for those around you. 5. What are the moral principals that Koma Inu was founded on? to be strong but humble to be kind but not weak wwe will never look down on anyone and we will always protect anyone no matter the cost. Koma Inu is a guild that lives for its people and family that will always think of everyone as family. 6. You are able to help some people, but unfortunately you can only do so by harming other people. The number of people harmed will always be 10 percent of those helped. In your opinion, is it justified to help those people? Does the actual number of people involved make any difference? For example, does it make a difference if you are helping ten people by harming one person rather than helping 100,000 people by harming 10,000 people?hurting someone to save someone is not a justified action ,but the number of people you save and hurt doesnt make a difference. If i see someone in need i will help no matter what. i will not turn a blind eye to the helpless. i will save everyone. 7. You are in front of a foe who is threatening to harm Koma Inu's guild members. He has the ability to copy your magical abilities in both power and ferocity. There is no one else around to help you. How do you proceed? Charge head on. he may have my abilities and power but that wont stop me from protecting my family. the original is always better then the copy. he may have my abilities and power but not the way to use them i will surpass my self for my family. 8. You are given a situation where you are out on a dangerous job request with two of your other guild members. An incident happens where you are given an ultimatum: One must stay behind and risk their lives for the job to be completed and the other two to escape. How do you go about choosing who will stay? no job is worth the life of your guildmates. we would all run together. another day that we are alive is another chance to succeed. we will live to try again. 9. Solve this riddle: Often now has my name been said, out of the dark I have you led. And for my sake you have shed tears, as I protect you through the years. I hold within knights and shadows, in me blow blizzards, rainstorms, and flames. You're lost without me, this is true, But I'd be nothing if not for you. What am I? The guild 10. The final question will be given when you have completed all previous nine. Before I give the final question, there is a rule you must be aware of. You are free to choose to not be given the final question, that is your decision. However, if you choose not to take it, regardless of your answers to the other nine, both you and the person in the same room as you will be disqualified from the S Class Trials this year. But you both may participate again next time. Now, if you choose to take the question, but get it wrong, you be disqualified from the S Class Trials forever. You will never get a shot at becoming a guild ace or S Class ever again. Do you wish to be given the tenth question, yes or no? yes. even if i dont pass i will always be a mage of koma inu. nothing will stop me from calling this home. Congratulations on completing the first part of Koma Inu's S Class Trial! I hope your determination to succeed will carry you to the end of these challenges! You may be wondering what the tenth question is though...well you've already answered it! Your decision to continue and put your teammates before yourself, regardless of if you succeed, is what it means to be to be selfless. Your courage and strong will makes me proud to call you one of Koma Inu's guild members. You will receive notice of if you continue to the next challenge once all participants turn in their exams. SCORE: 57/60 points PASSED